


Redlist

by Ha_Haha_Hahahaha



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Detective Kokoro, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Sexuality, i'm gonna regret this aren't i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha/pseuds/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha
Summary: Misaki Okusawa's boring, sheltered life decides to come alive during her last year of high school. What she thinks she knows about her classmates is flipped on her head, her dreams are becoming more and more life-like, and this chipper young weirdo named Kokoro Tsurumaki is now around the corner of every single goddamn hallway.





	Redlist

“Ichigaya-san’s...gone?” 

The words didn’t feel real. It felt as if Misaki’s jaw was being lifted up and down like a puppet, just mouthing whatever string of words seemed to form a complete thought. 

Kokoro- that was her name, right? Something ridiculous, right out of a children’s book- nodded, more troubled at Misaki’s current dismal emotional state than whatever the hell she knew about Arisa. 

“You know her?” she asked, “Is that why you keep following me around? But wait, if you knew  _ I _ knew about Arisa, then why are you asking? I’m really confused.” 

Kokoro scratched her head. Misaki couldn’t tell if she was genuinely perplexed or was just doing the most unbelievable feign of innocence she had seen in her entire life. A few spare raindrops from the previous night’s storm dripped from the drainage pipe and plopped onto the asphalt. Horns blared in the background as traffic started to accumulate on the main road. Misaki was getting frustrated. 

“Do you know where she is, Kokoro? Is she okay? How can I reach her again? Please, just say anything, okay?” 

Misaki’s pleas were harsh and pushy. Kokoro only shook her head. “I don’t really know  _ anything _ yet. Just that she’s gone.” Kokoro reached into her overall pocket and pulled out a box of tic tacs. She nonchalantly popped two or three in her mouth at once. “You seem really suspicious of me. Is there something wrong with you?” 

“Is there something wrong with  _ me _ ?” Misaki gritted her teeth, “Something’s wrong with me? Something’s wrong with  _ you _ ! Everything about you. My friend starts acting  _ really _ fucking weird, I get a bunch of weird migraines, and suddenly  _ you _ show up right out of the blue!! You’re everywhere I go in this godforsaken town and it’s pissing me the hell off. So you’re right, I am suspicious of you. What the hell did you do to Ichigaya-san, and why the hell did you just suddenly decide to show up?” 

Kokoro’s lips pursed, the faintest hint of lip gloss shining off of them. Then, she smiled. It was a big, toothy smile where her eyes crinkled along with the sides of her mouth.  _ Unbelievable,  _ Misaki thought,  _ Absolutely unbelievable _ . 

“Oh, so you’re one of Arisa’s friends! That’s really weird. Kasumi told me she only has  _ four _ friends, but I guess she really has five! I guess I’ll mark you down then.” Kokoro pulled out a lined-paper notepad, way too small to write anything substantial on, and started tracing words with her  _ finger _ of all things. “Uh, what’s your name again? I think you told me but I keep forgetting.” 

“What?” Misaki said, not referencing anything in particular. Her mood switched from enraged to just plain flabbergasted. Reality was starting to seem illogical, like she was stuck in some sort of dream in which her senses were tuned to an unusually fine degree. Fuck it, that must have been it. It was just like that nightmare she had during her migraine. “J-Just hold on a second! You talked to  _ Kasumi _ ? Toyama-san? About Ichigaya-san? Why...don’t I know anything about this?” 

Kokoro shrugged. “This is supposed to be a secret, but since you’re one of Arisa’s friends, I think I should tell you. I’m a freelance detective- or at least that’s what it says on paper, and Kasumi hired him to look into the sudden disappearance of her friend. And...well, that’s about it!” 

Misaki had just assumed all along that Kasumi- not just her, but Rimi, Saaya, and Tae as well- knew how Arisa was doing. That’s what they told her. She was just on a vacation with her grandmother for the long weekend, except the long weekend was now a week and a half. Misaki knew that the bunch was particularly  _ predictable _ , but she didn’t expect them to lie right to her face. The truth was, her friend had gone missing, and nobody bothered to tell her. 

Kokoro was still looking at her quizzically, waiting for any kind of response. “Hey...can you please tell me your name now? It’s really important, you know.” 

Some overbearing force took control of Misaki’s judgment and put the gear into hyperdrive. She wouldn’t have to be kept in the dark forever. 

“I’m Misaki. Misaki Okusawa.” 

**Author's Note:**

> after failing to complete a basic, couple thousand word misakoko oneshot, i've decided to make a whole saga with multiple arcs. i am the dumbest bitch aren't i.


End file.
